Desire of Love
by saniapatel22
Summary: Christian has a Fantasy, can Ana fulfill it?


***ONE SHOT**

I knew I shouldn't be looking, but I couldn't help myself. Ana had closed the door to her office and pulled the blinds, stopping anyone from seeing into her office. We worked in an 'L' shaped office and Ana and I each occupied the first office on side of the L, essentially allowing me to see in through her outside window from my own.

Ana hadn't bothered pulling the blinds on her exterior window, assuming no one could see in as we were several stories higher than any other buildings around. Once Ana was settled I watched as she pulled a breast pump from her hand bag and quickly set it up. Reaching behind herself to unzip her dress, Ana allowed the material to slip off her shoulders and fall around her waist.

Her Brown cascaded over her shoulders trailing down to rest on the swell of her breasts as they strained at the confines of a large black maternity bra. Reaching to the right strap of her bra, Ana unclasped the strap, allowing the cup to fall forward exposing a large firm breast, swollen with milk. Her areola was huge spreading out clearly from her large hard pink nipple, droplets of milk already escaping and starting to slowly drip down the smooth skin of her breast.

My hand had instinctively reached into my trousers and without realizing it I was slowly rubbing my cock, which was rock hard and straining to escape the confines of my jeans.

Meanwhile Ana had reached up and was slowly teasing the nipple of her right breast with her fingers, encouraging the flow of milk. I watched as her breast began leaking a little faster, drops of milk covering her fingers and rolling down her breasts. Satisfied, Ana raised the pump to her breast and slowly began pumping milk from her swollen breast.

I watched in aroused fascination as the small bottle quickly filled, milk pouring from her breast into the pump. Within minutes the bottle was full and Ana removed the pump from her breast. Despite filling the bottle her breast was clearly not empty and milk continued to leak from her nipple, sending a small river of white liquid rolling down her breast and dripping onto her exposed stomach.

Muttering something that I couldn't hear Ana reached into her bag and pulled out a breast pad holding it to her leaking nipple as she sat back into the couch. Even from this distance away I could clearly see where the droplets of milk had run down her stomach and filled her deep belly button to the point of overflowing.

I raised my eyes to above Ana's stomach to see that a wet patch had now developed through the thick material of the bra cup covering her left breast. Whilst her left hand continued to hold the breast pad in place over her right nipple, Ana reached behind with her left hand and deftly unclasped her bra, pulling it free and dropping it beside her on the couch.

My heart skipped a beat as her magnificent milk filled breasts came into full view. As she fully removed her bra it allowed her breasts to drop naturally down her body no longer being held up from below. Her left breast was leaking milk continuously, the sweet liquid sliding down her breast and dripping onto the soft flesh of her slim stomach. Awkwardly Ana managed to unscrew the full bottle of milk from her pump and connect a new one, quickly placing it over her swollen left breast. As Ana re-positioned herself, so she could hold the breast pad in place over her right breast with her fore arm, freeing up her right hand to pump, she relaxed back into the couch with what was clearly a deep sigh as her left breast quickly began filling the bottle.

Within a couple of minutes the bottle was full and Ana did a quick re-arrange, removing the pump and quickly placing a breast pad over the nipple to prevent more milk running down her body. She that there for a few minutes eyes closed holding the breast pads to her breasts, before slowly removing them. Her nipples instantly began to leak again and even though I couldn't hear a word Ana said, I knew she was swearing to herself.

Placing the breasts pads back against her breasts Ana stood up and started to quickly search around her office for something, all the time holding the pads in place with her hands. With nothing to hold it up, her dress soon slipped over her slim hips, falling to the floor as she quickly stepped out of it. I took in the delicious sight of her soft slim thighs. Ana had always been in good shape before getting pregnant and was clearly intent on getting her body back to normal as soon as possible. Her stomach still betrayed the hint of post baby bump where she carried a little bit of extra weight, but her legs looked amazing and as she turned her back to me I gloried in her beautiful ass. Ana wore a small pair of black lace short style panties, that clung to her figure like a glove. Her butt was tight, firm and round, my cock twitching in arousal as I stared at it.

I realized then, that I'd unzipped my jeans and was now blatantly stroking my naked cock as I watched Ana running round her office almost naked. If she looked my way now...

Having gone round her office twice, Ana finally fell back into the couch a look of pure annoyance on her face. Slowly releasing the breast pads from her nipples Ana looked down and confirmed her breasts were still leaking rapidly. Replacing the breast pads, she allowed her head to fall back, her eyes closed, clearly trying to work out what she was going to do. After a minute she opened her eyes and looked out of her window and saw me!

I froze, my cock still in my hand as I started back at her. I saw Ana's eyes, flick from my face, to my cock and back to my face. She looked horrified at first, then slowly as we both stared at each other motionless, her expression changed. Slowly at first and then suddenly to a look of concentration as if she was trying to make a really tough decision.

Finally, she released the pad covering her left breast, looking down she checked that it was still leaking, then looked at me and with her left hand now free, she waved hesitantly and beckoned me over to her.

I just stood there for a while, not moving, then she waved again. Looking me straight in the eyes, Ana mouthed a single word "Please". I looked away from her face at her left breast, now exposed and steadily leaking milk down her body. What was Ana asking me over for, surely she couldn't be suggesting... I quickly made my mind up, stuffing my cock back into my jeans I zipped up and quickly made my way out of my office and round the corner to Ana's.

I knocked on the door, before whispering that it was me. there was a long pause and then Ana's voice quietly carried to me saying "Quickly, I'm getting soaked."

I slipped quickly into Ana's office, closing the door behind me and froze, taking in the most erotic sight I have ever seen in my entire life. Seeing Ana's milk filled breasts from the distance of my office, was nothing compared to being almost within reaching distance. Her tits were absolutely breathtaking! With probably half the milk drained from each, no longer the hard swollen globes they had been when Ana had first sat down, they dropped slightly down her body. Still full and round, milk continued to leak from her engorged nipples, dripping down onto the soft skin of her stomach.

Looking Ana in the eyes, I wanted to make sure that she wanted to do this. I could see the uncertainty, mixed with a need to solve her problem. At 35 years old and only haven given birth 3 months ago, Ana had never looked more beautiful than she did right then. Her light Brown cascaded over her shoulders resting on the swell of her breasts and framing her sweet innocent face. Her soft lips parted slightly, filling my head with images of her slowly sucking my cock as I watched.

"Quickly," Ana whispered "before I change my mind!" She grabbed a cushion and placed it over her naked thighs as I stepped towards her, settling down onto the couch to lay across her. I looked up at her face as I settled my head onto the cushion, her magnificent milk filled tits almost within reach.

Ana smiled down at me and slowly reached under her right breasts lifting it in her hand and offering it to me. I leant in, my lips wrapping round the engorged nipple and instantly being rewarded by the flow of Ana's sweet milk into my mouth. I sucked hungrily on her breast, my right hand instinctively reaching up to hold Ana's left breast.

She gasped slightly as she felt my hand taking hold of her left breast, gently squeezing her tit between my fingers. I continued to gently grope her left breast as I suckled on her right and Ana moaned quietly, her head laying back against the couch, eyes closed. My cock was straining painfully against my jeans as I drank Ana's milk, without thinking I let go of Ana's left breast and reaching for her hand I placed it over the bulge in my jeans. She reflectively pulled away briefly, but I encouraged her hand back and this time she left it there, gently rubbing at my bulge, causing me to moan as well.

I returned my right hand to her left breasts and this time allowed my fingers to find her swollen nipple. As I gently pinched the nipple, Ana moaned loudly and her hand gripped my cock tightly through my jeans and milk flowed from her breast soaking my fingers. We continued for a minute and then suddenly I felt Ana's hand move and start to open the button on my jeans, my zip soon followed and within moments Ana had my naked cock between her fingers, slowly stroking me from top to bottom as her moans gently increased as I allowed my tongue to start teasing her right nipple as I sucked her milk.

Within seconds of Ana taking hold of my cock I could feel my orgasm rising rapidly, but I was desperate not to cum just yet and the milk from her right breast was finally starting to run out. Quickly taking hold of her hand and guiding it away from my cock, I allowed myself to slip of the couch, reluctantly releasing her tit from my mouth. I pulled the cushion away from her lap and reached up to take hold of her knickers.

Hooking my fingers into the waistband I looked up at Ana and pulled gently, I could see the desire and arousal in her face, but also the indecision. Lowering my eyes, I saw her deep belly button was still filled with milk and I leaned forward kissing her soft stomach, before sliding my tongue deep inside her belly button lapping the milk out of her.

Ana moaned again, her belly button clearly a sensitive erogenous zone and I continued licking her, pressing my tongue deep into her belly button, all the while retaining the gentle pressure on her knickers. Then suddenly Ana shifted, lifting her butt up off the couch slightly and her knickers slid down her thighs, over her knees and too the floor. I shifted round slightly easing her thighs open and moving my body between them. I continued licking her belly button, before slowly moving south, gently kissing and licking her lower stomach as I inched towards her pussy.

A light patch of neatly trimmed blonde pubic hair brushed against my chin as I slid lower, my lips then kissing through her pubic region slowly, teasing Ana as I went. Her indecision was gone now and she pushed her ass up off the couch, encouraging me to find her pussy. Finally, I reached low enough and I allowed my tongue to slowly, sensuously run through the lips of her pussy from bottom to top, gently flicking her swollen clit as I went. She tasted amazing, her pussy juices just as sweet as her breast milk as I lapped at her twat.

Ana's body lurched as my tongue finally massaged her pussy, causing her to cry out loud and quickly clamp a hand over her own mouth to stop herself making too much noise. I pulled back, allowing her to relax slightly and then wrapped my hands rounds her silky smooth thighs, resting them on my shoulders as I leaned in and gently teased her pussy with my tongue, slowly this time, barely making contact. Ana moaned softly as I gently teased the folds of her pussy, keeping away from her sensitive clit, making sure to build her slowly towards a big orgasm.

Reaching up I slowly slid my index finger into her pussy, sliding it into her hole and causing more moans from Ana, her body starting to slowly tremble against me. I could feel her orgasm approaching now and allowed my tongue to push deeper between the folds of her pussy lips, finding her swollen clit and flicking it gently. Ana instantly moaned her whole body pushing forward urging me on, squashing her pussy into my mouth.

Sensing she was ready I allowed my tongue to attack her clit, flicking it and sucking it between my lips as Ana moaned louder, trembling uncontrollably as her orgasm approached. I slipped my thumb into her pussy as well, getting it slick with her juices, before reaching back under her and gently pressing it against her tight ass. Ana tensed slightly, but I continued teasing and massaging her clit with my tongue and just as her orgasm hit she relaxed everything going limp for a brief second and I pushed my thumb deep into her tight ass.

Ana's orgasm exploded, her whole body convulsing as it shook through her, causing her to shriek out loud in pleasure. Her silky thighs squashed my face between them, keeping my mouth pressed tightly into her pussy as her juices gushed out soaking my lips, chin and cheeks. Her ass gripped my thumb painfully tight and I could feel the muscles contracting and releasing as her orgasm flowed. Finally, with a last shudder, Ana collapsed back into the couch, her thighs releasing me and my thumb popping out of her ass. I sat there for a minute as she regained her breath and then slowly began kissing my way up her body, over her stomach, briefly stopping to run my tongue deep into her belly button, before moving steadily up her body, lapping up her breast milk that now soaked her skin.

As I reached her breasts I briefly moved to her right breast and gently sucked on her nipple, eliciting more moans of pleasure, before sliding across and taking her still leaking left breast into my mouth.

Ana gasped as I took the milking nipple between my teeth, biting it gently before sucking hard, her milk flowing into my mouth. I felt her hands reaching to my jeans and underwear and pushing them down my thighs to the floor, her fingers wrapping around my hard cock, slowly rubbing me up and down.

Releasing her nipple, I lifted my face to her and kissed her slowly, letting her taste her own breast milk and pussy juices mixed together on my lips. As she looked me in the eyes, adjusting to the taste, I pushed forward kissing her deeply, my tongue pushing into her mouth. She soon returned the kiss, her own tongue pushing into my mouth as we made out passionately, my hands reaching up to grope her full breasts, while her hand rubbed my cock.

I broke the kiss long enough to whisper into her ear "I want you on top of me"

There was no longer any hesitation from Ana as she grabbed my shirt pulling it over my head, before pulling me onto the couch and sliding round and straddling me, my hard cock pressed into the folds of her pussy. Ana rested like that for a moment, rocking against my shaft as it rubbed against her clit, warm juices coating my cock.

I pulled her towards me allowing me to reach her still leaking left breast and took it into my mouth sucking hard on the nipple. As if taking that as a sign, Ana raised herself slightly up, allowing my cock to press against the opening to her pussy and pushing down slightly until I was on the verge of sliding into her.

Ana eased her breast from my mouth looking down at me and lent forward kissing me deeply again, before pulling away placing her lips against my ear "Gently, please. This will be my first time since I gave birth" she whispered.

"Ok Baby" I breathed and kissed her again as she pushed down and my hard cock buried itself deep inside her wet pussy. I groaned loudly as her warm wet twat enveloped me, my orgasm threatening to overtake me. I grabbed her hips and held her still, not wanting to cum too early as we kissed, then finally releasing her hips, Ana started to slowly rise up and down on my cock.

Her pussy felt amazing wrapped around me, still gripping me tight despite having given birth. I pulled away from her lips and returned my attention to her beautiful breasts, sucking her left breast back into my mouth as I drank the last of her milk.

Ana's moans started to rise and she was soon picking up the pace, moving her pussy on and off my cock faster and faster, burying me deep inside her each time. I continued sucking her tit, until her milk ran dry and pulled away leaning up to kiss her again, our lips opening to each other tongues frantically exploring each other's mouths.

I still couldn't forget her breasts, despite having been emptied of milk they were still full and sexy and I groped at them with my hands, flicking and pinching her ultra-sensitive nipples as Ana's second climax quickly built up.

Suddenly picking up speed, I felt Ana's pussy contracting around my cock and her orgasm struck. She buried me as deep inside her as possible and moaned deeply into my mouth her orgasm washing over her as her body trembled. As her climax finally calmed, Ana moved on me once more, now taking her time to move her pussy over me in long slow movements, making sure I was deep inside her on each stroke. She broke her kiss and looked me deep in the eyes "Cum inside me" she pleaded and that sent me over the edge. Throwing my head back I shouted in pleasure pushing my hips up to meet hers, my cock pushing as deep into her as possible and my orgasm hit. Wave after wave of hot cum rocketed out of me and deep into Ana's unprotected pussy, filling her with my seed as we both finally collapsed our passion satisfied.

Ana raised her head slightly so she could look at me. "Thank you husband; I love you" she said smiling.

I smiled back, "My pleasure Mrs. Grey, I love you too," I replied and with that Ana, collapsed back into me and I lay there savoring the feeling of my wife's naked body against mine for the first time since our baby was born.


End file.
